


Une Pinkie Power Chez Barbe Blanche

by Aquila_Altair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Heart-Sibling, Humor
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Altair/pseuds/Aquila_Altair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand deux filles tombent dans un monde qu'elles ne connaissent que trop bien, elles n'hésiteront pas à chambouler l'histoire. Alors les pirates n'auront qu'à bien se tenir… Co-écriture avec wolfpopcorn (qui est seulement sur fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**POV Emma**

** Chapitre 1 : Pinkie Power ! **

-Oui Margo ?

-Pop-corn tu es où ?

-Je viens de partir de chez moi…

-QUOI ! hurla-t-elle. On avait dit 18h au Q.G, et il est 17h55 est tu es à une demi-heure de l’usine à pied !

-Margo, du calme je suis en skate et en plus on va passer le week-end toutes ensembles…

-Bon ça ira pour cette fois mais BOUGE TOI !

-A tout de suite.

_Bip…_

A oui j’ai oublié de me présenter. Je m’appelle Emma mais mes amies m’appellent Pop-corn, allez savoir pourquoi (peut être car j’en mange tout le temps …) J’ai 19 ans, j’ai des cheveux bruns mais aujourd’hui je les ai attachés en queue de cheval, avec le soin de laisser deux mèches sorties que j’avais teintes en rose pétard aves de la craie. J’ai de grands yeux verts avec des nuances café, de la poitrine développée mais juste ce qu’il faut et de grandes jambes. Je mesure 1m75.

Ce week-end je sens qu’il va être génial. Avec les filles (Alice, Morgane, Léa, Emma et moi) on a monté un groupe depuis environ 6 mois, les Pinkie power, et notre Q.G. est une vieille usine désaffectée que l’on a, en partie, aménagé mais comme les autres groupes de notre école (alors il y a les _cobras_ , les _black wolf_ , les _ice_ et nos pire ennemi les _dragons de feu_ sont jaloux, ils nous attaquent de temps à autre. Et d’après nos information les _dragons de feu_ vont nous attaquer mais ils n’ont aucune chance on est armées jusqu’aux dents !!! Je vous rassure pas de vrais flingue mais juste des nerfs, des pistolets de paintball et des pistolets à eau remplis de peinture rose bonbon, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

Pour cette occasion je me suis habillée avec un mini short noir, un t-shirt blanc à bretelles avec marqué en gros _HAPPY_ en rose bonbon, par-dessus une veste militaire sans manches qui montre bien le foulard rose bonbon noué à mon bras qui représente notre groupe.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort de mes penser…

-Halo, Vodka (Léa -> Vodka)

-Pop-corn ! On a un problème d’après les info de Emma les _dragons de feu_ se sont alliés avec les _cobras_ ! me dit-elle paniquée.

-MERDE ! Je fais vite, préparez-vous ! Je suis là dans 10 petites minutes !

-Ok !

Elle raccrocha et je me mis à foncer à toute vitesse sans faire attention à ce qui m’entoure. Je ne vis pas la voiture qui fonçait à toute vitesse sur la route que je m’apprêtais à traverser.

Puis plus rien j’entendais juste des hurlements et le bruit d’un crissement de pneu puis, trou noir …

 

Ma tête me fait mal. J’ouvre les yeux, je regarde autour de moi, une pièce toute blanche je pense que je dois être dans un hôpital. Mais le crissement de la porte me sort de mes pensées. Je vois une jeune fille en blouse blanche :

-Bonjour, dit-elle, tu es enfin réveillée …

-Eu… Bonjour… je suis où ?

-A oui pardon tu es sur le _Moby Dick_ , on t’a trouvée à la dérive, dans une simple barque ….

-Ah ! Ca fait combien de jour que je dors ?

-Cinq jours …

Je la coupe pour me mettre à hurler.

-QUOI ?? J’ai dormi pendant 5 jours ! MERDE ! LES FILLES ! LES _DRAGONS DE FEU_ ! LE Q.G !

La jeune fille tenta de me rassurer, mais en vain, jusqu’à ce qu’un homme entre dans la pièce, alerté par les cris.

-Tout va bien ? dit-il d’un ton rassurant qui me calma.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi il y a Marco le phénix ici !

Le jeune me regarda d’un air surpris, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Bonjour… on t’a trouvée en mer, tu étais évanouie dans une barque …

-Euh… Merci …

-Si tu veux comme tu es sur pied je peux t’amener à père …

-Ok ce serait avec grand plaisir.

Bien je crois que je suis morte, ou un truc comme ça, et je ai atterrit dans One Piece, un manga que j’adore, alors autant en profiter.

Alors je me suis levée et j’ai suivi Marco dans le Moby Dick. En fait c’est drôle de voir tout le monde appeler Barbe Blanche père. Après cinq minutes nous nous retrouvons devant une porte où le phénix frappa. Une grosse voix nous dit d’entrer. Je vis Barbe Blanche assis sur une grande chaise.

-Bonjour mon fils, dit-il avant de tourner la tête pour me voir puisque j’étais cachée derrière Marco. Bonjour mademoiselle ça fait plaisir de te voir sur pied, comment t’appelles-tu ? Je m’avance timidement. Gwahahaha. Ne sois pas timide je ne vais pas te manger.   

-Bonjour, je m’appelle Emma.

-Tu viens d’où et comment t’es-tu retrouvée en pleine mer ?

-Je ne sais pas si vous allez me croire mais …. Il me regarda avec un regard rassurant et Marco fit de même. Je viens d’un autre monde ….

\- Gwahahahahaha. C’est sûr, c’est difficile à avaler mais comment pourrais-je te croire …

Je pris une grande inspiration

-Dans mon monde il y a un livre qui raconte l’histoire de votre monde ….Son regard signifia que ça ne lui suffisait pas. Et ça raconte les aventures du frère de cœur de Ace, Luffy, on apprend plein de choses sur plein de personnages, comme sur Ace ….Marco fit une drôle de tête pour me faire signe de continuer. Sa mère est mort après l’avoir gardé 20 mois dans son ventre pour le cacher a la Marine qui voulait le tuer car son père est Gold D Roger… A ces mots le vieil homme me coupa :

-Je te crois, Ok, mais pas un mot sur Ace, Ok ?

-Ok promis !

-Bon comme je pense que tu ne sais pas comment rentrer chez toi tu peux rester autant que tu veux.

-Merci mille fois !

-Viens je vais te présenter à mes fils.

Il se leva et je le suivis, avec Marco. Quand nous fûmes arrivés il y avait tout le monde sur le pont

-Bonjour mes fils, je vous présente Emma elle va rester chez nous le temps de retourner dans son monde …

-Père vous pensez vraiment qu’elle vient d’un autre monde ?

-Oui Ace je lui fais confiance elle connait des choses qui me l’ont prouvé.

Le jeune home se tourna vers moi :

-Bon si le paternel te croit je te crois, moi c’est …

-Ace aux points ardents, je sais. Il me regarda d’un air surpris puis me sourit

-Tu viens je vais te faire visiter.


	2. La vie sur le Moby Dick

** La vie sur le Moby Dick : **

**POV Emma**

Je suivis Ace qui m’entraînait dans les entrailles du Moby Dick. Il m’a tout montré de l’emplacement de sa cabine et de celle de Marco ou encore du capitaine, en passant par l’infirmerie et la bibliothèque et même une salle que je ne soupçonnais même pas. C’était comme disait Ace le « mini » port où était plusieurs bateaux qui devait servir à des missions …

Je finis ma visite sur le pont principal où je me suis assis pour regarder les étoiles. C’était magnifique le nombre d’étoiles que le ciel de ce monde pouvait contenir.

Mais Ace me sortit très vite de mes pensées.

-Euh… C’est vrai que tu connais plein de chose sur plusieurs personnes du navire ….

-Oui mais ne t’en fais pas je ne dirai rien de ton passé, ou quoi que ce soit sur ton père …

-Merci. me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais tu ne me prends pas pour un…

Je le coupai pour qu’il ne dise pas la fin de sa phrase puisque je savais qu’il allait dire monstre.

-Non je ne te considère pas comme un monstre, et il ne faut pas que tu te gâches la vie avec ton père, car on ne peut pas choisir ses parents. Et surtout c’est nous qui nous forgeons notre caractère, nos opinions. Je le regardai pour finir ma phrase avec un grand sourire digne d’un D. Ok ?

-Ok, merci Emma je pense que tu as raison…. Il se leva pour finir par une phrase qui lui ressemblait bien.

\- Et si on allait manger !

-Avec plaisir !

Le repas se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Ace ne fit que trois crises de narcolepsie. J’étais à table avec Ace, Marco, Thatch et d’autres commandants dont les noms m’étaient sortis de la tête. Quand je vis Marco se levait de table je me précipitai vers lui.

-Marco.

Il se retourna en me faisant un grand sourire.

-Quoi ?

-Quand vous m’avez trouvée, est-ce-que j’avais un sac ?

-Oui, et aussi une drôle de planche à roulette, si tu veux suis moi, je vais te montrer où on les a rangés.

-Super ! Et ce serait avec grand plaisir !

Donc je suivis le phénix qui serpentait les couloirs du Moby Dick. J’étais super contente à l’idée de retrouver des affaires. Car dans mon sac il y avait des nerfs, mes pistolets de paintball et mon pistolet à eau. Mais surtout il y avait de quoi se changer.

-Emma, ils sont là, me dit Marco en me montrant les sacs qui étaient dans sa cabine. Sur ces mots je sautai sur eux, sous les yeux amusés du piaf.

-Mais il y a quoi de si importants pour que tu sois heureuse à ce point ?

-Mes armes. A ces mots Marco se mit en position de combat.

-Mais non Marco, je te rassure ce sont des armes inoffensives tout ce qu’elles peuvent faire, ce sont des petits bleus. Il se calma pour venir voir le contenu de mon sac.

-Ah… Ok tu m’as fait peur. Tu peux me montrer ?

-Avec plaisir. Je sortis une arme de chaque. Regarde, ça, c’est un nerf, c’est un pistolet qui tire des fléchettes en mousse, ça ne fait pas mal, sauf de trop prêt. Puis un pistolet de paintball, ça, ça fait de plus gros bleus car ça fonctionne à air comprimé. Il m’écoutait avec attention, car il ne connaissait en rien mes drôles d’armes. Je fis un grand sourire en prenant mon pistolet à eau.

-Et sa c’est quoi ? Me de mandat-il

-ça c’est un pistolet qui lance de l’eau, mais avec Vodka on l’a remplacé par de la peinture rose bonbon.

-C’est qui Vodka ?

A ces mots mon visage s’assombrit. Car oui, je suis contente d’être tombée dans One Piece, mais Vodka, Léa, c’était mon amie d’enfance et je commençais à me demander comment elle allait se débrouiller sans moi contre les _cobras_ et les _dragons de feu_. Ce n’est pas que je n’avais pas confiance en elle, mais je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de me faire du souci… je me fis sortir de mes pensées par la main de Marco qui se posa sur mon épaule.

-Emma ça va ?

-Oui, oui, c’est juste que je me fais du souci pour elle. En fait, son vrai nom c’est Léa …

-Pourquoi tu te fais du souci, elle est en danger ?

-Oui et non. Marco fit une drôle de tête à ces mots. Bon je vais t’expliquer pourquoi je me fais du souci. On s’assit sur son lit, je pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer mon explication.

-Léa est mon amie d’enfance, et il y a environ 6 mois on a commencé avec trois autres amies à aménager une vielle usine pour en faire un Q.G. Petit à petit d’autres groupes se sont formés et on a commencé à se descendre avec ce que je t’ai montré toute à l’heure, et très vite on nous a surnommé les _Pinkie_ car tous nos ennemis ressortaient des batailles recouverts de rose, et petit à petit, ça c’est transformé en _Pinkie Power_. On s’amusait de plus en plus et maintenant je passe tous mes week-ends au Q.G.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu te fais du souci pour elle si tout va bien ?

-Marco écoute la fin et tu comprendras … Donc tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu’à ce qu’un groupe qui porte le nom de _dragon de feu_ nous attaque pour la première fois. On a gagné, mais à un cheveu près, et toutes les batailles suivantes se terminaient de la même façon, on gagnait de un cheveu, mais il y a cinq jours, avant que je ne tombe dans votre monde, j’étais en train de foncer à toute vitesse, avant d’avoir eu un accident, Léa venait de m’appeler car les _dragons de feu_ venaient de faire une alliance avec les _cobras_. Alors déjà que l’on gagnait de peu alors s’il y a les _cobras_ , ça va être encore plus dur.

-Allez, ne t’en fais pas, elles réussiront. Ok ?

-Si tu le dis. Et de toute façon je ne peux rien y changer alors autant que je profite d’être tombée dans votre monde.

-Qui vivra verra.

-Merci Marco. Allez, je vais aller dormir à demain …

 

Ca fait une semaine (réveillée car les cinq jours de sommeil ça ne compte pas …) que je vis en plein rêve.

Une semaine que je partage mes journées avec un Ace très, mais très, farceur (car oui depuis le début il a fait dix blagues en tout genre), un Marco souriant et curieux sur la géographie de mon monde et un Thatch dragueur. Aujourd’hui on a accosté, et je vais pouvoir aller me balader sur l’île.

-Salut Emma tu viens avec moi sur l’île ? me demanda Ace avec un sourire digne d’un D.

-Ok tu viens on y va.

On s’est baladés pendant une heure, avant que je ne le perde des yeux. Et zut me dis-je par chance je n’ai pas d’avis de recherche, donc je vais pouvoir retrouver Ace tranquille. Je me mis à marcher dans les rues de la ville tout en me perdant dans mes pensées. Et comme j’étais trop occupée à faire mumuse avec la bague que mon arrière-grand-mère m’avait offert… Je me cogna à un homme assez grand, avec des cheveux blancs et il avait deux cigares dans la bouche.

-Je suis désolée …

-Ce n’est rien mademoiselle … Mais qui vous a donné cette bague ? me demanda-t-il en me montrant la bague de mon arrière-grand-mère.

-Euh… Mon arrière-grand-mère …

Il fit une drôle de tête.

-Venez avec moi je vais vous protéger …

-Eu… Non. Je reculai mais il m’attrapa le bras, je me débâtis.

-Lâchez-moi ! je me mis à hurler car j’avais reconnu Smoker le chasseur blanc. Et dans un élan de peur je lui mis un gros coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille. Il tomba à terre et j’en profitai pour s’enfuir. Dans mon dos, je pouvais entendre le colonel ordonner avec une voix cassée de m’attraper. Je me mis à courir comme une dératée. Et enfin je vis Ace, je l’attrape par la main.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-J’ai la marine au cul.

-QUOI ? Tu as fait quoi ?

-Je t’expliquerais plus tard.

Après plusieurs minutes on a fini par les semer. Quand on a pu enfin reprendre notre souffle, Ace prit la parole.

-Alors qu’as-tu fait ?

Je lui expliquai tout et il se mit à rire et moi aussi. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Moby Dick.

-Et Ace tu ne dis rien aux autres...

-Ok mais pourquoi ?

-Promis…

-Promis… Allez, on rentre au bateau.


	3. Moi et Ma Chance Légendaire

** Chapitre 3 : Moi et Ma Chance Légendaire **

** POV Emma :  **

Le soleil me réveille paisiblement, j’ouvre les yeux mais reste allongée tout en regardant autour de moi pour vérifier que je suis encore dans One Piece et que ce n’est pas un rêve. Eh oui car je reconnais l’infirmerie …. Car oui je dors encore là, mais Marco m’a dit qu’il me cherchait une cabine, et en attendant je dors ici.

Ce matin je ne suis pas si pressée d’aller prendre le petit déjeuner … Car pour tout avouer je pense que j’ai commis une petite bêtise en provoquant, il y a deux jours, les foudres du chasseur blanc (oui je sais c’est une GROSSE CONNERIE). Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller pour me rappeler à l’ordre . Donc c’est perdu dans mes pensées que je vais au réfectoire.

-BRAVO, cria Thatch ce qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je relevai la tête pour voir un Thatch qui avait un grand sourire et un Ace endormi dans son assiette…

-Bonjour…

-Emma, regarde, me fit il en me tendant le journal. Tu as un avis de recherche de 150 mille berrys. Pour une première c’est bien.

A ce moment-là je fis une drôle de tête, c’est sûr ça aurait été un miracle si Smoker ne m’avait pas collé une affiche sur le dos….

-Génial. Fis-je d’un ton ironique

-Tu n’es pas contente ?

-A me retrouver avec une affiche j’aurais voulu avoir une plus grosse prime…

-Allez, ce sera mieux la prochaine fois.

-Bonjour tout le monde, fit une voix que je commencer à bien connaitre.

-Bonjour Marco, regarde Emma a reçu sa première prime … lui dit-il en lui montrant le journal que j’avais dans les mains. Il se mit au-dessus de mon épaule pour regarder la fameuse affiche.

-Et bien bravo…

-Quoi, quoi …. Ah bonjour.

-Bonjour Ace, fit Marco avant de reprendre ce qu’il disait. Mais comment as tu fais pour que les marines te repèrent ? Ace se mit à rire, il devait se rappeler de la bêtise que j’avais faite…

-Eu………

-EMMA QU’AS TU FAIS ? dit-il un peu plus fort.

Sur le coup je partis comme une flèche sous les yeux du phénix. Je me mis à courir dans le bateau. Et bien sûr avec ma chance légendaire je me pris une personne, un homme. Il était plutôt grand, bronzé, avec des cheveux noirs ondulés et il lui manquait des dents.

\- AAAAAAAAHHHH ! TEACH ! ET MERDE !

J’étais toujours au sol et je me mis à reculer avant de me relever et me mettre à courir. Et rebelote, je vous l’avais dit, moi et la chance ça dois faire 666, je me re-percute sur une autre personne. Cette fois c’est Marco.

-Ça va ? On t’a entendue hurler de l’autre bout du navire ….

-Oui, oui … ne t’en fais pas …

-Alors pourquoi tu as hurlé ?

-Eu…. Je me suis cognée à Teach ….

-Pourquoi tu as hurlé alors ? 

-…..

-Tu ne nous cacherais pas un truc ?

-Euh…… Si…

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

-Oui…. Mais pas ici.

\- ….. Marco fit une drôle de tête

\- Les murs ont des oreilles.

Marco ne chercha pas à comprendre et me tira jusqu’à sa cabine.

-Alors …

Je m’assis sur son lit.

-Dans mon monde, comme tu le sais, il y a un livre qui raconte l’histoire de votre monde ….

-Tu veux en venir où ?

-Il y a des événements qui me poussent à ne pas faire confiance à Teach.

-Peux-tu me les dire s’il te plaît ?

-Ok mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu me croies …

-Dis toujours …

-Thatch va trouver un fruit du démon, le fruit des ténèbres, mais Teach va le tuer et s’enfuir avec le fruit. Ace ne va pas le supporter et va partir à sa poursuite. Teach va le capturer et le livrer à la Marine. A l’exécution d’Ace, une grande bataille va éclater entre Barbe Blanche et la Marine. Ace va mourir en sauvant Luffy, son frère, et Barbe Blanche va aussi mourir et se fera voler son fruit par Teach puisqu’il pourra le faire avec son pouvoir ….

Marco était au bord des larmes.

-Quoi mais c’est horrible ! Tu mens !

-Non Marco je ne mens pas !

J’allais lui donner un argument, mais on se fit interrompre par Thatch.

-Eh Marco…. Oups je vous interromps ???

-Non tu ne me déranges pas, tu me veux quoi ?

-C’est père qui te demande…

-Ok, j’y vais …

Il partit en courant. Et Thatch me regarda d’un air surpris.

-Il lui arrive quoi, à Marco ?

-Je ne sais pas … Allez, je dois retrouver Ace pour l’entraînement

-A oui c’est vrai, ça fait deux jours qu’il te montre l’art du combat …

Je lui fis un grand sourire et je partis aller voir Ace ….

La journée a été dure, entre l’entraînement avec Ace et la peine que j’avais pour Marco, car c’est sûr c’est dur à croire que deux de ces amis et son capitaine, et père adoptif, vont mourir par la faute d’une personne, qui en plus vit avec eux …

Et c’est le cœur lourd que je m’allonge sur le toit du bateau pour regarder les étoiles de cette nuit si douce. Mais des hurlements me firent sursauter et sortir de mes pensées.

-DONNE-MOI TON FRUIT !

-QU’EST-CE QU’IL TE PREND TEACH …..

Et merde, le moment tant redouté est arrivé.

-TEACH ! je me mis à hurler assez fort pour que l’on m’entende de l’autre bout du navire.

-TOI ! Je sautai pour m’interposer entre les deux hommes. Teach me fonça dessus et par je ne sais quel miracle je le stoppai et lui mit et coup de pied dans le ventre. Je ne pense pas qu’il ait apprécié vu comment il bondit pour m’attaquer à nouveau, mais ma chance légendaire me fit tomber à terre. Cette fois mon heure était venue. Enfin c’est ce que je crus avant que je ne vis un phénix retenir le coup de Barbe Noire.

-MARCO !

-Je te crois ….

Je lui souris et le laissai se battre contre cet enfoiré de Teach. Ace me tomba dessus.

-Emma ! TA MAIN !

-Quoi ma main ?

Ace me pris le poignet pour me montrer la main qui pissait le sang.

-Ahhh, c’était donc ça le miracle de tout a l’heure …

-Tu as fait quoi !?

-J’ai pris la lame du couteau de Teach à pleine main ….

Il soupira et me traina jusqu’à l’infirmerie. Il resta avec moi pendant qu’une des infirmières me faisait deux-trois points de suture et un bon bandage.

-Aussi quelle idée de prendre une lame à pleine main.

-Tu voulais quoi, que je me la prenne dans le ventre …

-Bon, demain à l’entraînement, je te montre comment on se défend devant une arme ok ?

-Ok.

-Aller viens on va rejoindre les autres, ils font une fête …

On arriva très vite au lieu de la fête où des cris de joie retentirent quand on arriva.

Marco me prit par le bras et m’emmena à son capitaine

-Merci, me dit Barbe Blanche. Thatch m’a dit que c’est grâce à toi qu’il est encore en vie…

-Je n’ai rien fais sauf me blesser alors ….

-Ne te sous-estime pas, peut être que tu t’es juste interposée par réflexe mais fais-moi confiance tu as du potentiel, et surtout tu as du cœur, et c’est pour ça que je voudrais que tu deviennes ma fille ….

-……

-Alors ?

-Euh….. Je ne pense pas pouvoir rentrer et de toute façon je veux pas retourner dans mon monde et puis …. Qui vivra verra….  Alors je suis d’accord…

Des cris de joie se firent entendre dans la salle.

-Merci et bienvenu dans la famille, me dit Thatch

-Bienvenue sœurette, me fit Ace en me décoiffant.

-Bienvenue et je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir cru ….

-Ce n’est rien Marco c’est normal….

-Allez on va danser ! fit Ace en me tirant sur la piste de danse avec un sourire digne d’un D.


	4. Pinkie Power se met au jaune

** Chapitre 4 : Pinkie Power se met au jaune **

** PDV Léa **

_-Pop-corn ! On a un problème d’après les info de Emma les_ dragons de feu _se sont alliés avec les_ cobras _!_

_-MERDE ! Je fais vite, préparez-vous ! Je suis là dans 10 petites minutes !_

_-Ok !_

Cela faisait une heure que j’attendais Pop-Corn, et je n’avais toujours aucune nouvelle d’elle. Elle m’avait pourtant dit dix minutes. Heureusement que l’on a une application sur nos téléphones nous permettant de savoir où se trouve le téléphone de certaines personnes, comme ça je vais pouvoir retrouver Pop-Corn.

Mais je ne me suis pas présenté. Mon nom est Léa, je suis surnommée Vodka, tout simplement parce que j’adore ça –heureusement que j’ai l’alcool gai, vu le nombre de cuite que je me suis pris- et je fais partie des Pinkie Power, malgré le fait que je m’habille en gothique lolita. D’ailleurs, j’ai souvent été traitée de folle, ou de sadique. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, c’est normal pourtant d’aimer frapper les gens, non ?

Nya~

J’ai 19 ans, j’ai commencé des études de médecine, chose que j’ai commencé à aimer grâce à Trafalgar Law dans One Piece. J’ai des cheveux noirs assez longs, ils m’arrivent en dessous des coudes, et des yeux bleus. Je fais 1m79, ce qui est cool pour regarder les gens d’en haut, mais qui peut aussi être contraignant. Mes armes à moi ce sont plutôt des armes blanches, telles que des katanas en bois, ou tout simplement un long bâton, je sais aussi me défendre au corps à corps, ce qui fait que lors de nos batailles, je vais en première ligne, chose que tous les groupes n’ont pas. ET JE SUIS DIEU ! Le dieu d’en bas.

Bref, retournons à nos moutons roses.

Lorsque j’arrivai à l’endroit où était le téléphone de Pop-Chou – je me prends pour Mamie Iva-, je me rendis compte qu’il était… tombé d’une falaise. DIEU DES CACAHOUETES ! POPOUNETTE ! Je me baissai pour voir si Popichou était tombée, avant de … Tomber.

Sérieusement ? Bon ben dans ce cas il n’y a qu’une chose à faire. Je fermai les yeux et criai :

-VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

 

Oh il fait noir. Le noir c’est beau, le noir c’est classe !

Ah non c’est juste que j’ai les yeux fermés. Ouvrons-les !

Ben je me trouve dans un lit, qui se trouve dans une pièce – je suis super avancée-, qui se trouve dans la mer ou l’océan, d’après le hublot. Oh les jolis poissons. Je veux les manger. Y a du saumon ? J’adore les sushis de saumon. Nya sushi ! Minute.

-QU’EST-CE QUE JE FOUS SOUS L’OCEAN !? Mmh ? Sous l’océan, y a des cadavres d’enfants* ! Oh mon diable !

-Miss ?

-Quoi ? Oh pardon.

Je ne m’étais pas rendue compte que je m’étais mise à danser. Enfin, danser… Je bougeais les bras en vague quoi.

-Tiens ?

Mon diable, j’ai Trafalgar Law devant moi. Ca explique tellement de chose, comme pourquoi je suis sous l’océan, dans une pièce que je ne connais pas. Je rêve, c’est tout !

-Bon écoute Law, je suis super contente de rêver de toi, mais il faut que je retrouve Pop-Corn. Alors je vais me réveiller !

-…Ce n’est pas un rêve miss.

Je me rapprochai de lui.

-Oui bien sûr ! Tu vois si je me pince la joue tu vas disparaître, et moi je vais retourner chercher Pop-Corn !

Je me pinçai la joue, puis… Ben rien. Je suis toujours devant le Chirurgien de la mort en me pinçant la joue comme une idiote.

-Miss ?

\- BORDEL C’EST REEL ! Alors tu es le vrai Trafalgar Law ? Le Supernova surnommé le Chirurgien de la mort ? Dont le vrai nom est Trafalgar…Hmph !

J’ai sa main sur ma bouche. C’est dégueulasse.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

Houlà son regard me transperce…

-Ben… C’est Eiichiro Oda-sensei qui l’a écrit dans un manga.

-Qui ?

Evidemment qu’il ne le connait pas, je suis débile ou quoi ?

-Un mangaka.

-Un quoi ?

-Laisse tomber. En gros, il semble que j’ai été transportée dans un autre monde, et dans le monde d’où je viens, votre histoire est écrite en manga, une espèce de livre imagé si tu préfères.

Y a pas à dire, être sérieux, c’est chiant. Mais si je fais une blague j’ai l’impression que je vais finir découpée en morceaux…

-…

-Je suppose que tu ne me croies pas.

-Si.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui. On t’a retrouvée dans une barque. Ça m’étonnerait que ce soit voulu. Personne n’est assez stupide pour aller en barque sur une mer remplie de monstres marins…

-… Tu es en train de me dire que j’aurais pu finir en pâtée pour monstre si vous ne m’aviez pas trouvée ?

-C’est ça. Mais tu m’as dit que notre histoire était écrite dans un livre ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu connais donc l’avenir ?

-Jusqu’à un certain point, oui, je t’ai demandé pourquoi.

J’ai un peu peur de connaitre la réponse…

-Rejoins mon équipage.

-WHAT ?

-Tu m’as entendu. Si tu connais l’avenir, tu pourras m’être utile. Et je ne voudrais pas que d’autres personnes soit au courant de certaines informations.

Bug de cerveau. Biiiip. Le cerveau de Vodka ne répond plus. Redémarrage.

-Mais mais mais mais… Ton équipage n’est pas censé être composé uniquement de médecin ?

-Tu études pour le devenir, je l’ai vu dans tes affaires.

Il a fouillé dans mes affaires !? Mais c’est puni par la loi, non ? Ah oui il s’en fout, c’est un pirate.

-… D’accord. Mais pour l’instant c’est seulement jusqu’à ce que je rentre dans mon monde.

-Marché conclu. Mais tu as parlé de « Supernova ». Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

-Tu le découvriras bientôt. Ne t’en fais pas, rien de grave, je lui souris.

 

Après une visite du sous-marin, Law se décida enfin à me donner mes affaires.

-Tes armes ne sont pas réelles, me dit-il.

Je lui expliquai donc toute l’histoire de groupe, il me regarda avec un certain intérêt.

-Donc en plus tu as quelques notions pour te battre…

-Oui, mais pas en combat réel… Je n’ai jamais mis ma vie en danger.

-Tu auras le temps de t’y faire, ne t’en fais pas, me répondit-il avec un sourire narquois, bon, va te coucher. Je sais que tu viens de te réveiller, mais il est tard, je te présenterai à l’équipage au petit-déjeuner demain. Je te raccompagne jusqu’à ta cabine.

Il m’accompagna, puis me laissa seule.

Je suis dans l’équipage du Supernova le plus sadique…

Awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Référence à la parodie de la chanson « Sous l’océan » de la petite sirène.  
> Cette fois c’est moi qui ai écrit ce chapitre.


	5. Je suis aussi tarée que lui !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui ne l’auraient pas compris, c’est moi qui écris quand c’est Léa qui parle. Bref je vous laisse au -petit- chapitre.

** Chapitre 5 : Je suis aussi tarée que lui ! **

**PDV Léa**

Nya, les joies du sommeil. Pouvoir ne rien faire pendant que ton cerveau fonctionne, c’est tellement bien. Oui, j’ai un cerveau. C’est juste que je n’aime pas m’en servir. Bref. Ce serait bien si la personne qui me secouait pouvait s’en aller. Mmh ?

-Léa, réveille-toi.

-Grand frère ?

Hein ? G-Grand frère ? Qu’est-ce-que je dis… C’est impossible… Il est…

Law fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et me dit de me dépêcher de me préparer puisqu’il allait me présenter aux autres membres de l’équipage.

Je me préparai en 5 minutes, je n’ai pas besoin de plus, puis j’allai voir ceux qui seraient bientôt mes compagnons. M’enfin, moi je connaissais déjà les plus importants.

Law fit l’annonce de mon arrivée alors que tout le monde étaient en train de prendre le p’tit dèj’.

Puis il me montra…

-Voici Shachi, et Penguin. Et derrière eux se trouve Bepo, mon second.

… Bepo ? Bepo. Bepo !

-CALIN !

Je me jetai sur lui.

-Désolé.

-Que fais-tu ? me demanda Law.

-Ben ça ne se voit pas ? En plus je l’ai crié. Ça s’appelle un câlin.

-J’avais compris…

-Tu y tiens tant que ça à ton coussin personnel ?

Oups regard noir…

-Quelle chance, Bepo ! Tu peux faire un câlin à une fille ! dit Penguin.

-Si tu veux tant que ça un câlin, tu peux en faire un à Shachi ! lui répondis-je avec une tête… De fangirl yaoiste.

-Euh… Non merci.

Oh mes rêves sont brisés…

-Léa ? m’appela Law.

-Mmh ?

-Tu viens ? Je vais t’entrainer à manipuler des vraies armes.

Mon ventre répondit pour moi.

-… Va manger d’abord.

Ben quoi ? Si je ne mange pas le matin je meurs.

Après manger et l’entrainement, on s’arrêta sur une île pour faire des approvisionnements.

Alors que l’on marchait tranquillement Law et moi sur une route -les autres étaient partis chercher à manger, nous on cherchait des herbes médicinales- des marines nous arrêtèrent.

-Trafalgar Law, rendez-vous à la justice !

-Non, répondit-il aux marines avant de se tourner vers moi, retourne sur le bateau, attend-moi là-bas. Tu n’as pas le niveau pour les battre.

-DE QUOI ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? dis-je.

A ces mots, le corbeau… Merde c’est pas ça. A ces mots, je fonçai vers les marines.

Le combat fut terrible. Enfin surtout pour les marines. Putain que c’était bien de pouvoir me battre encore ! Pouvoir tuer… euh frapper…

**PDV Extérieur**

Trafalgar Law regardait le combat d’un air amusé.

-Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha ! BANDE DE NAZES !

Pouvait-on entendre.

**PDV Léa**

Nya ~ Bon ben finalement ils n’étaient pas si forts que ça les marines.

-Tu disais ?

Law ne répondit pas et se tourna pour repartir, je le suivis en faisant un “coucou” aux habitants de l’île, qui… s’enfuirent. Non mais aucun respect.

M’enfin.

On rentra au sous-marin, où un oiseau nous attendait avec un journal dans la main. Law l’acheta –Le journal, pas l’oiseau- et commença à le lire. Je regardai par-dessus son épaule, et vis Pop-Corn. Avec une prime.

-POP-CORN !

-…Tu la connais ?

-C’est Pop-corn, Emma, tu sais, celle que j’étais partie chercher avant de tomber –littéralement- ici.

-Eh bien il semble que ta copine soit dans l’équipage de Barbe Blanche, et qu’elle aussi s’en ai pris à la marine.

-Ça ne m’étonne pas d’elle. Tiens, Bepo et les autres sont de retour.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j’ai le pressentiment que l’on va se revoir bientôt, Pop-Corn.


	6. Pinkie Power en force

**Chapitre 6 :** Pinkie Power en force

**POV Emma**

Je suis réveillée depuis cinq minutes mais je n’ouvre pas les yeux. Je préférais écouter les vagues et la respiration de quelqu’un…. Attends une respiration. Euh… pourquoi il y a une respiration à côté de moi ! Ca ne peut pas être à cause de la fête de hier car je n’ai pas bu …. Donc je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvris les yeux …

-ACE ! Me mis-je à crier en tombant du lit …. Et pour réponse je reçus un oreiller en pleine tête. Bon analysons la situation me dis-je à moi-même. Il a ses habits et moi aussi, déjà ça me rassure…

-Ace ! Qu’est-ce que je fais dans ta cabine !?

-Mmmmm….

-Ace ….

-Tu t’es endormie hier et comme je ne savais pas où te mettre, je t’ai allongée dans mon lit.

-Oook…

-Mais au fait depuis le début tu dors où ? Me dit-il en se relevant du lit.

-A l’infirmerie …

-Ah. Merde maintenant que tu fais partie de la famille il faut te trouver une cabine …

-Ne t’en fait pas Marco s’en occupe déjà …. Allez on va manger ?

Sur ces mots la torche sauta sur ses jambes pour aller déjeuner. Quand nous fûmes arrivés Thatch nous accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il parla avec Ace jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse une crise de narcolepsie….

-Tiens Emma tu comptes le faire où le tatouage ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Euh… je sais ! Sur mon épaule gauche, vu que sur la droite il y a mon foulard …

-Bonne idée, me répondit-il, mais que signifie ce foulard rose ?

-Les Pinkie Power !

-Les quoi… ?

-C’est le groupe que l’on a formé avec des amies dans mon monde …

-Euh…. Quel groupe ?

Je lui expliquai toute l’histoire de A a Z quand j’ai eu fini Thatch me sourit avant de reparler.

-Dis donc vous étiez une sacrée bande …

-Merci.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu gardes ce foulard … Mais il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête …

-Quelle question ? lui dis-je avec un sourire taquin

-Si tu devais choisir entre Père et les Pinkie truc tu irais où ?

-Déjà c’est Pinkie Power ! Et on va dire que je suis une Pinkie power mais qui est de la famille de Barbe Blanche car depuis que je suis là vous m’avez considérée comme votre sœur … et pour être sincère je commence à vous considérer de plus en plus comme ma famille.

Il me fit un grand sourire après avoir entendu la réponse.

-TERRE EN VUE ! Hurla une voix.

-Quoi, quoi j’ai raté quelque chose …. Ace venait enfin de se réveiller.

-Non rien. Ria Thatch.

-Non juste qu’il y a une terre en vue. Rajoutai-je, pour après partir car je devais faire faire mon tatouage. Quand l’emblème de mon père était enfin sur mon épaule, je me décidai d’aller me dégourdir les jambes sur l’île que Marco m’avait dite déserte.

Je me baladai dans la foret plutôt dense.

-Oui capitaine. Dit une voix

-Désolé. Fit une autre voix

-Arrête de t’excuser ! Firent deux voix en chœur

Je me cache dans les buissons pour regarder d’où venaient les voix. Mais, mais cette équipage je le connais… C’est l’équipage du chirurgien de la mort !

Je restai dans les buissons pour regarder la scène. Je reconnus Bepo et sa combi orange, Shachi et Pingouin et bien sur LE Trafalgar Law… mais il y avait une personne que je ne reconnaissais pas, il était de dos et portait sa combi d’une manière originale, où il n’avait enfilé que le bas. Cette personne se retourna pour aller voir son capitaine. Mais en fait ce n’était pas « il » mais « elle » …. Depuis quand Law a une femme dans son équipage ? Malheureusement j’étais trop loin pour voir son visage.

-Law on est où ? Demanda la jeune femme

-Sur une ile déserte à première vue ….

-Non sans blague je ne l’avais pas remarqué …. Moi je te parle par rapport à Sabaody !

-Et ne me parle pas comme ça je te rappelle que je suis ton capitaine ….

Ca me faisait rire cette dispute…. Mais la répartie de la jeune femme me disait quelque chose ….

-Pardon. Fit la femme d’une voix fausse.

-Pff…. Fit le capitaine  la jeune femme partit vers l’ours et je vis enfin son visage…. Mais, mais c’était Léa … Non je dois rêver…. Je regarde et je l’entendis chantonner la chanson MaruKaite Chikyuu.  Oui c’était bien elle Vodka …. Je me levai en criant tout en courant pour sortir de la forêt ….

-PINKIE…POWER ! VODKA !

Elle se retourna vers moi et afficha un grand sourire et se mit à courir elle aussi, et en criant :

-POP-CORN !

On se sauta dans les bras.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais-là ? Dis-je

-Pop-corn je te trouve enfin !

-Euh… je ne veux pas te déranger dans tes retrouvailles, fit Law, mais qui est ce ?

-Mon amie d’enfance dont je t’ai parlé.

-Bonjour Law. Dis-je, mais il fit une drôle de tête et sans chercher à comprendre plus longtemps, il repartit à ses occupations. Avec Léa on a discuté pendant une heure de tout et de rien …. Mais on se fit interrompre par Ace et Marco.

-Emma ! Dit Ace

-Tu étais où ? ajouta le phénix, on te cherche depuis plus d’une heure.

-J’étais partie me dégourdir les jambes quand j’ai croisé Vodka.

-Vodka ton amie d’enfance appelée Léa. Dit Marco

-Oui. Dit je en montrant Léa de la main

-Que font le premier et le second commandant de Barbe Blanche ? fit une voix derrière nous. On se retourna pour voir Law qui nous fixait.


	7. Une île déserte pas si déserte que ça

** Chapitre 7 : Une île déserte pas si déserte que ça **

_-Que font le premier et le second commandant de Barbe Blanche ? fit une voix derrière nous. On se retourna pour voir Law qui nous fixait._

**POV Léa**

-Ben je fais partie de l’équipage de Barbe Blanche, dit Emma.

-Ah, oui, je l’avais vu sur l’affiche, remarquai-je, d’ailleurs, comment tu l’as eu cette affiche ?

-Oui, c’est vrai ça, comment tu l’as eue ? demanda Marco.

Ace ricana alors dans son coin. Connaissant Emma, ça devait être énorme. Et je ne fus pas déçue.

-J’ai mis un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille de Smoker, avoua-t-elle penaude.

-ENORME ! m’écriai-je.

Law me regarda avec un air de désespoir dans ses yeux. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse parler, un grand bruit se fit entendre.

Je sursautai, avant de me tourner vers l’endroit d’où venait le bruit. Attend ce ne serait pas l’endroit où est le sous-marin !?

Visiblement Law pensa comme moi et se mit à courir vers le sous-marin.

-Je ferai mieux d’y aller aussi, dis-je aux membres de l’équipage de Barbe Blanche.

Je me dépêchai d’aller vers le sous-marin, qui fumait.

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demandai-je à Bepo.

-Accident au niveau du moteur, désolé, me répondit-il.

-… C’est de ta faute ?

-Non, désolé.

-Alors ne t’excuse pas…

-Désolé…

D’habitude le comique de répétition c’est drôle mais là, c’est chiant.

C’est à ce moment qu’Emma, suivie de l’allumette et de l’ananas, arriva.

-…Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? nous demanda-t-elle.

*on passe parce que c’est chiant de répéter*

-Vous n’avez qu’à venir sur notre bateau, sur le mini-port ! Vous pourrez le réparer là-bas, et en plus, vous serez protégés ! proposa Popo. Ce surnom est dégueulasse. Je le vire.

-YEAH ! m’exclamai-je.

-Minute, tu n’es pas le capitaine, ce n’est pas à toi de décider, me coupa Law.

-Maieuh…

-Je décide donc que l’on va voir votre capitaine pour en parler.

… Il a dit ça juste pour me contredire ? Méchant.

Donc on fait une ellipse (mot intelligent !).

Ce fut donc accepté, et je pus donc poser LA question à Barbe Blanche…

-Tu sais ce que ‘’Dick’’ veut dire en anglais ?

Gros blanc.

Emma se marre en fond.

Je me barre en courant. Emma me suit.

On est donc en promenade, tranquilles, discutant de tout et de rien, jusqu’à ce que l’on voie une personne.

Cette personne, c’était… Doflamingo. Crotte.

-Emma ? Euh… Devant nous… Y a… chuchotai-je.

-Doflamingo !

On partit se cacher derrière un buisson.

-Bon sang de bonsoir de cornichon, pourquoi lui ! jurai-je.

-En même temps il est dans toutes les affaires louches ! La mafia, la drogue…

-Tu crois qu’il est dans la prostitution ?

-Comment vous savez ça ? nous demanda Doflamingo.

-QUOI ? IL EST VRAIMENT DANS LA PROSTITUTION !? m’exclamai-je.

-Hum… Léa… Cours !

Alors nous courûmes. Et lorsque nous fûmes arrivées, nous pûmes nous reposer après cette épuisante course, et nous vîmes-Ok j’arrête avec le soutenu- Marco, qui se marrait de nous voir essoufflées.

-Alors, on a vu une grosse bébête ?

-Oui, un flamant rose de 3 mètres de haut et qui s’appelle Doflamingo! lui répondit Emma.

**Le soir même :**

UNE FÊTE AU BATEAU !  CA VEUT DIRE BOISSONS GRATOS !

**(Pour diverses raisons, on va changer de narrateur)**

**POV Emma**

La fête était géniale, ce monde est génial et le mieux c’est que Léa soit aussi avec moi. Depuis que nos grands-mères (nos arrière-grands-mères) nous gardent on se connait, elles étaient très copines, elles ont passé leur vie ensembles, elles étaient comme deux sœurs et le coup du sort –si on peut dire ça – c’est qu’elles sont mortes main dans la main, et en même temps, à la micro seconde près. Les médecins n’en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Mais elles le savaient, elles avaient dit qu’elles avaient commencé ensembles et qu’elles finiraient ensembles… Allez ce n’est pas le moment de se morfondre sur elles, il vaut mieux que j’aille m’amuser. Tiens Ace est allé parler à Léa.

-Ta copine est pas bourrée ?

-Euh… Attends je vais voir, répondis-je à la torche qui s’inquiétait pour Vodka, Tu aimes Napoléon ? lui demandai-je

-JE SUIS NAPOLÉON ET JE M’AIME…. Ace fit une drôle de tête en entendant la réponse de Léa.

-Oui elle est bourrée et pas qu’un peu …. Dis-je, morte de rire

-Je ne suis PAS bourrée …..J’ai bu QUE dix bouteilles de Saké et 15 de vodka ….

-Elle a une belle descente ta copine, dis-moi …

-Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’on l’appelle Vodka ...dis-je à Ace

-Ca m’étonne que tu ne sois pas bourré toi aussi. Dit Law avec son habituel sourire en coin.

-Moi … je ne bois pas …

-Tu ne bois pas ? Dit Law plutôt surpris de ma réponde inattendue.

-Pourquoi boire ? Je n’ai rien à oublier, je suis déjà assez fofolle en plus j’aime pas ça et c’est mauvais pour la santé ….

-Bien au moins tu es fixée sur ton opinion ….

-POPOUNETTE tu chantes, se mit à dire (ordonner) Léa avant de se mettre à chanter sous l’océan -la parodie bien sûr -.

-Ah oui et il faut des personnes qui ont toute leur tête pour empêcher les personnes bourrées de faire des conneries… Bien sûr que je vais amener Léa dans ma cabine pour qu’elle dorme car j’ai pas envie qu’elle finisse dans un coma éthylique….

-Bonne nuit, me dit Ace

-Bonne nuit, leur répondais-je avant de partir pour ma cabine, car oui pendant que Léa était occupée à faire chier Law, Marco m’a montré ma cabine, et donc je vais passer ma premier nuit dans MA cabinet, je suis contente. Quand on est arrivées, Léa s’est jetée sur le lit, avant de s’endormir illico, quand j’y réfléchi heureusement qu’elle a l’alcool gai, car je ne sais pas ce que ce serait passé si elle avait l’alcool violent. Bon je suis fatiguée, je vais aller dormir sur le peu de place que me laisse Léa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n’ai qu’une chose à dire : Doflamingo, prostitué ou proxénète ?


	8. Le Flamant rose encore plus rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ///SPOIL DRESSROSA SCAN///

**Chapitre 8 : Le Flamant rose encore plus rose **

**POV EMMA**

La vie est plus que géniale. Je suis dans mon manga préféré, j’ai empêché mes personnages préférés de mourir et pour couronner le tout, ma meilleur amie est aussi ici, que demander de plus.

Tiens ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas dormi aussi bien. Avec la fête qu’il y a eue hier ça ne m’étonne pas. Ce matin je n’ai pas envie de me lever, je suis bien, je pense à tout et à rien même si Léa prend toute la place. La seule chose qui me gêne c’est la présence que je sens, elle nous fixe.

-Ace dégage, me mis-je à grogner, mais il ne bouge pas. Bon il ne faudra pas dire que je ne l’avais pas prévenu. Je fis mine de m’étirer, je pris le pistolet à eau qui trainait par terre et dans un mouvement rapide je me retourne pour asperger……

Doflamingo… de rose ….

-Oups …. Léa …. Je crois que j’ai fait une connerie, dis-je en secouant Léa comme un prunier …

-Ma tête…. Emma chut…

-Léa …, le Flamant rose s’avançait vers nous, de plus en plus.

-Fufufufufufufufufu... se mit-il à rire

-LEA !

-GUEULE PAS ! Oh un flamant rose encore plus rose, il est chouette ce rêve, me dit-elle d’une voix basse, je la tire pour la faire sortir de la cabine, pour courir mais Léa n’est pas vraiment de cet avis.

-Léa ce n’est pas un rêve … c’est Doflamingo  ….

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu cours alors …

-Léa si tu cours je te donne 2 bouteilles de vodka.

-Il fallait le dire plus tôt. Et elle se mit elle aussi comme une dératée dans le Moby Dick, le flamant rose –double rose – était sur nos talons, avant de se remettre à parler. Euh…. Emma …. Pourquoi il a du rose en plein milieu de la figure ?

-Euh… C’est moi qui l’ai aspergé avec notre arme secrète …

-QUOI TU AS ASPERGE CE TARE ! Tu veux que je te rappelle les choses qu’il a faites ?

-Non je le sais tu n’as pas le besoin de me rappeler que c’était un ancien dragon céleste et qu’il a tué son père de sang-froid parce que je cite : « pour m’avoir privé de mon pouvoir » 

-Et qu’il a tué son frère Corazon Rossinante Don Quichotte qui était sur le trône de cœur et qu’il voulait lui faire manger le fruit que Law a pour qu’il devienne immortel ….

-COMMENT VOUS SAVEZ TOUT ÇA !

-Merde c’est vrai qu’il est encore là lui. Dis-je avant de me faire stopper par Léa

-TOI, T’OCCUPE ! Lui dit-elle en lui tirant la langue. A ce moment-là le flamant rose encore plus rose lança une attaque mais par chance –pour une fois que j’en ai- je pousse Léa dans un tournant pour éviter l’attaque de justesse. Avant qu’elle ne se mette à râler pour notre chute je la tire pour la faire courir.

Ça allait faire une dizaine de minutes que l’on se faisait courser par Doflamingo.

-Léa il est quelle heure ?

-QUOI ! TOI QUAND T’AS UN PIAF QUI TE COURSE TU VEUX SAVOIR L’HEURE !

-Léa l’heure ! J’ai un plan !

-Il est 6h10, quoi il n’est que 6h10 non mais il est encore plus taré que ce que je pensais.

-Non il est un minimum intelligent, tu penses qu’il allait s’infiltrer dans un bateau de 1600 personnes à 3 heures de l’après-midi ?! Il n’est pas là pour prendre le thé.

-Elle n’a pas tort la nana… dit Doflamingo

-En même temps, je ne vois pas Doflamingo prendre le thé comme un gentleman anglais. Fini Léa

-TOI, M’APPELLE PAS NANA .Lui répondis-je en lui faisant un doigt. Et rebelote sauf que cette fois c’est Léa qui me pousse dans un autre couloir

-Bon pourquoi tu voulais l’heure ?

-Quand je te le dis tu te mets à hurler comme la folle que tu es…

-Ok…

-Mais d’abord tu me suis. Elle me dit oui de la tête. On tourne à droite puis à gauche avant de retourner à droite. Depuis le temps que je suis sur le Moby Dick je commence à le connaître.

-Maintenant ! Elle me regarde puis se mit à hurler. A L’AIDE ! MARCO ! Elle re-fait une drôle de tête avant de se remettre à hurler comme moi.

Nous arrivâmes au niveau du pont principal où, comme je le pensais, Marco était en train de méditer. Il était en train de venir vers nous en croyant que nous hurlions par la faute d’une blague de Ace. Mais changea tout de suite de visage quand il vit Doflamingo à nos trousses.

-Emma, Léa, venez derrière moi. Dit-il d’une vois sûr. Sans broncher, on s’exécuta et Marco se transforma pour se défendre contre le grand corsaire. Allez voir père et dites-lui la situation. J’acquiesçai de la tête et partis vers la cabine de père. J’attrape Léa qui regardait les attaques du phénix.

Je préfère encore la trainer avec moi pour qu’elle soit en sécurité avec père plutôt qu’avec ce fou dangereux de flamand rose… Je m’en voudrais à mort s’il lui arrivait quelque chose car après tout, c’est moi qui aie énervé le grand corsaire…

On est bien arrivées, essoufflées, mais en premières. Je rentrai dans un fracas, en surprenant barbe blanche…

-Père … il y a ….

-Que se passe-t-il ? Dit-il en se levant inquiet de me voir si essoufflée.

-Il y a …. Il y a …. Un … Flamant rose … sur le bateau…. Barbe Blanche fit une drôle de tête, j’allais reprendre mais Léa me poussa pour parler.

-DOFLAMINGO !

Barbe Blanche comprit tout de suite et m’attrapa l’épaule pour sortir de la cabine …

-Il est où ?

-Pont principal, Marco y est …

C’est la première fois que Barbe blanche est dans cet état, aussi Doflamingo avait osé s’attaquer à son bateau, ces enfants, et ça, barbe blanche n’aimait pas du tout ça …

Quand on fut enfin sur le pont Doflamingo, en nous voyant, lança une attaque que père para sans problème  A première vue Ace, Thatch et Vista s’étaient invités au combat contre le Flamant rose. Mais, quand Doflamingo vit que l’empereur se mettait au combat il préféra prendre la poudre d’escampette.

-Il n’y aura pas toujours le vieux pour vous protéger ! La prochaine fois que je vous croise je vous réduit au silence ! nous cracha-t-il en s’envolant.

Puis quand on ne le voyait plus à l’horizon, Barbe Blanche retourna à sa cabine et Léa et moi allons faire de même avant de se faire arrêter par Marco, Ace et Thatch.

-Il vous voulait quoi ? Nous demanda Thatch.

-Juste nous tuer… dit Léa, comme si c’était normal.

-Juste vous tuer et toi tu trouves ça normal ? Intervient Ace.

-Ben… Oui après ce qu’on a dit…

-Emma, Léa, vous ne nous avez pas tout dit pour hier …

-Désolée Marco, dis-je, en fait hier il ne nous a pas poursuivies pour le plaisir. On a….

-Dévoilé des infos compromettantes sur lui. Dit Léa

Marco passa sa main sur son visage, il allait nous sermonner mais fut interrompu par Law.

-C’est quoi tout ce raffut ?

-Euh…. Rien Trafalgar. Dit Léa qui était plutôt gênée.

-Non il y avait juste Doflamingo qui voulait les tuer mais on est intervenus à temps.

-ACE ! TU NE POUVAIS PAS TE TAIRE ! dis-je, mais c’était trop tard, Trafalgar avait entendu et il engueula Léa.

-Tu sais, il ne sait pas que je suis dans ton équipage... tenta de lui dire Léa pour se rattraper.

\- Je te rappelle que tu as une affiche et que….

-QUOI TU AS UNE AFFICHE ? MAIS C’EST TROP COOL ! Dis-je en coupant Trafalgar.

-Non, pas encore, mais ça ne va pas tarder, vue comment elle a été sadique avec les marines, dit Law d’un ton énervé.

-Toi, tu lui as dit qu’elle n’était pas capable de les battre…..

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je la connais depuis que je suis née alors … je commence à bien la connaître, tu sais, Law.

-C’est pas tout ça, mais on a des choses à faire dans le sous-marin, surtout que tu n’as pas fait tes dernières taches, dit le chirurgien en attrapant Léa par le bras.

-C’est pas tout ça mais moi je dois aller m’entrainer avec Ace, tu viens, dis-je en direction de l’allumette, bon courage Léa.

-Pétasse.

-Désolée, mais j’ai pas envie de finir disséquée.


	9. A la recherche du bonnet perdu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He-hello ? *évite les tomates et les balles* NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? J’AURAIS PU MOUR-*se prend un couteau et meurt* ET BEN VOUS N’AUREZ PAS DE CHAPITRE NAH !  
> Non, sérieusement je sais. Je suis en retard. Mais c’est dur pour moi, le déménagement, l’adaptation. En plus j’ai du mal à me faire des amis, donc dans une toute nouvelle ville, je vous raconte pas l’horreur. M’enfin, ça va un peu mieux, donc je peux me remettre à écrire (il faut aussi que je corrige les chapitres de Pop-Corn pour sa nouvelle histoire).  
> M’enfin, bonne lecture.  
> P.S. : Léa commence à devenir de plus en plus vulgaire (vous saurez pourquoi plus tard) donc soyez prévenus.

** Chapitre 9 : **

** POV Léa :  **

J'allais commencer à passer le balai, lorsque je vis mon tortionnaire (oui, carrément) qui semblait troublé. J'allais l'ignorer, puisque j'avais décidé de le bouder, lorsque je vis qu'il n'avait pas son chapeau. What the Fuck ?

Ok, ça c'est bizarre.

Je décidai donc d'aller lui demander pourquoi.

\- Je cherche mon chapeau, je l'ai perdu.

Nyé ? Comment il a pu me répondre alors que je ne lui ai encore rien dit ?

\- Je t'ai vu arriver vers moi avec une tête de psychopathe, ça n'a pas été dur de deviner.

Une tête de psychopathe ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Soudain, j'eus un éclair de génie.

\- Si je te le retrouve, je peux arrêter de faire mes taches ?

\- Non.

Hé ! Bon réessayons.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu préfèrerais ne jamais retrouver ton chapeau plutôt que de laisser une pauvre, innocente (vos gueules, je l'embobine), et mignonne petite fille parler avec son amie qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps ?

\- Pauvre, innocente, et mignonne ?

\- Ok, connasse, perverse, et sadique mais s'il te plait ! Juste le temps que le sous-marin soit réparé !

\- Ok, mais après tu retourneras au travail, quand on partira.

\- Ouiiiiiiii ! Merci Law !

C'est ainsi que je partis à la recherche d'Emma (pour qu'elle m'aide, et puis ce sera plus drôle à nous deux).

* * *

 

** Plus tard.  **

\- C'est partiiii ! Je suis Indiana Jones !

Non, je ne suis pas bourrée. C'est juste qu'avec l'aide de Pop-corn, j'ai volé le chapeau d'Ace, et j'ai piqué une corde que j'ai trouvée pour en faire un lasso.

Je commençai à chanter le thème d'Indiana Jones, lorsque je la vis. Elle était là.

\- Pupuuuuce !

Pupuce, la sainte pelle.

\- Hérétique ! La sainte patate est le seul et unique dieu ! s'écria Emma, indignée.

\- Pardon ? la regardai-je en levant Pupuce.

Puis j'eus LA révélation du siècle. Celle qui allait ébranler tous les fans de One Piece.

\- Barbe Blanche est sadomasochiste !

\- Que-quoi ? me répondit Emma abasourdie.

Alors il fallait que je lui illumine l'esprit de mon intelligence. Tant mieux je reste plus intelligente qu'elle (l'auteur se marre en fond).

\- Cuir-cuir-moustache ! Et qui a une moustache ?

Elle me regarda, regarda derrière elle, me re-regarda puis s'écria :

\- Père !?

A ces mots, je compris. Père, la famille de Barbe Blanche, la moustache...

\- Un sado-maso avec des fétichismes sur la famille ! Avec les gosses en esclaves sexuels ! Emma, je croyais que tu étais encore innocente ! Tu ne veux même pas le faire avec moi et tu acceptes ce vieux moustachu incestueux ? Je suis blessée !

\- Laisse-moi en dehors de tes délires ! Et arrête ! Tu deviens vraiment dégueulasse !

\- RENDEZ-MOI MON CHAPEAU !

-Ta gueule l’esclave sexuel ! Je fais ce que je veux !

Le temps qu’il se remette de mon insulte, (qu’il la comprenne aussi) nous permit à Emma et moi de nous enfuir, en allant se réfugier dans la forêt, en criant “Bwaaaaaaah”. Ok, juste moi, mais bon.

Nous courûmes pendant de longues minutes. J’aime pas courir. Et Law le sait. Alors, lors de mes entraînements (ben oui y'en a eu) il me fait courir le plus qu’il peut pour m'épuiser* après le cours de combat à l’épée pour que je ne l’embête pas. Et le pire c’est que ça marche, je tombe raide morte sur mon lit. Mais je l’embête le lendemain matin, vous me prenez pour qui ?

Mais bon. Là on se faisait courser par une allumette narcoleptique en colère. Et je portais la raison de sa colère sur la tête. Faut qu’il se calme, comme si j’allais le voler, ce n’est absolument pas mon style !

Comme on courrait à toute vitesse, on ne vit pas le trou qui se formait à nos pieds. On le remarqua seulement quand on tomba dedans.

Je passe mon temps à tomber ou quoi ?

Le temps de nous relever, et de regarder si l’une l'autre allaient bien, Ace nous rattrapa.

\- Les filles ? Ça va ?

\- On est tombées d’un coup, tu penses qu’on va bien ? lui répondis-je.

\- Attendez, je vais vous sauver ! s’exclama-t-il.

Et il… Sauta. Dans le trou. Avec nous.

\- Et… Je peux savoir comment tu comptes nous sauver ? Ne nous sors pas ton complexe du héros !

Pop-Corn et moi avons eu la même réaction :

\- Mais quel boulet…

Je coupai court à la conversation en faisant remarquer qu’il semblait y avoir une grotte, que le trou semblait avoir révélé. Emma proposa alors d’aller l’explorer, vu que Marco ne remarquerai pas qu’on serait partis avant un bon bout de temps et que Law était occupé à chercher son chapeau. Comme on est un peu tous des gamins inconscients, on se mis d’accord pour y aller.

Au bout d’environ dix minutes de marche, on trouva une salle, où au bout était un coffre. Ayant un sentiment de déjà vu, je me mis sur mes gardes, avant de me rendre compte que ce sentiment de déjà-vu venait d’un jeu de rôle… Bref.

Nous décidâmes d’aller voir ce qu’il y avait dans ce coffre. Bin on est des pirates, je vous rappelle. Et les coffres ça nous connait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mon correcteur me propose “m’épouser”, et vu la relation que Law et ma p’tite Vodka vont avoir, c’est hyper drôle (non pas de romance).  
> La sensation de déjà-vu de Léa vient d’une de mes parties des donjons de Naheulbeuk… Sauf qu’il y avait une harpie qui bouffait de la viande crue. Alors on l’a défoncée. En plus une amie a fait une réussite critique XD. Baaam boule de feu.


	10. J'ai 5 ans !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pop-corn : Désolée. Désolée Désolée Désolée Désolée Désolée Désolée Désolée Désolée Désolée Désolée Désolée Désolée Désolée Désolée Désolée Désolée Désolée Désolée Désolée Désolée Désolée Désolée désolée pour cette très longue attente ! Je suis désolée mais me tuez pas. De toute façon si vous me tuez, vous n’auriez pas la suite. Et toc. Bon je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente. J’espère que le chapitre vous plaira.

**POV Narrateur**

Le chirurgien de la mort était fou de rage. Ça allait faire plus d’une heure qu’il cherchait Léa dans tout le Moby Dick et le submersible mais elle s’était littéralement envolée, disparue, évaporée. Alors il commença à demander à tout le monde si personne ne l’avait vue.

-Ace, tu n’aurais pas vu Léa par hasard ?

-Non mais toute à l’heure je l’ai vue avec Emma. Elle était en train de courir comme si elle fuyait quelque chose, ça va faire bientôt trois heures qu’elles sont parties.

Trafalgar était encore plus en colère, elle se baladait au lieu de faire ses corvées ? Elle va voir ce qu’elle va voir se dit-il à lui-même. Avant de partir à sa recherche il posa une dernière question à Ace.

-Tu sais où elles sont allées ?

-Non, mais demande à Marco il devrait savoir.

-Merci, dit-il en partant chercher le phénix.

Thatch, qui venait d’arriver, fit discrètement à Ace.

-Si tu veux mon avis, elles ne fuyaient pas quelque chose mais quelqu’un, dit-il en rigolant, puis repartit avec Ace sur ses talons, surement dans l’espoir de pouvoir piquer quelque chose à manger.

Quand Law trouva enfin Marco, il partit vite vers lui.

-Marco tu sais où sont parties Léa et Emma ?

-Tiens, ça tombe bien, j’allais y allais, car ça fait deux heures que je n’arrive pas à joindre Emma.

-Ne te dérange pas, j’y vais, par contre où sont-elles parties ? demanda Trafalgar, avec son sourire en coin.

-Dans la forêt, derrière la ville, si j’ai bien compris.

-Merci. Et c’est sur ces mots que le chirurgien partit à la recherche de sa nakama.

* * *

 

C’était bien la première fois qu’il était énervé comme ça depuis bien longtemps. Aussi ça allait faire 45 minutes qu’il cherchait Léa, et au passage Emma, dans cette grande foret. Il commençait à réfléchir à la punition à laquelle elle aurait droit. La chambre froide ? Non, trop gentil. Ou alors… Il se fit interrompre dans sa réflexion sadique par des rires.

-Non mais je rêve, depuis toute à l’heure elles étaient en train de rire ? se dit-il. Donc ce fut en courant qu’il se dirigea vers le bruit, mais il se stoppa net quand il vit qu’il s’agissait juste de deux petites filles qui rigolaient avec un escargophone.

-Purupurupuru purupurupuru purupurupuru 

-Léa, regarde, il recommence !

-Trop cool cet escargot qui parle !

_Non, ce n’est pas ce que je pense, non…_ se dit le chirurgien en s’avançant vers les enfants. Une des petites filles leva la tête et le vit, et à sa plus grande surprise, elle se jeta sur lui en hurlant.

-Grand frère ! Regarde ce qu’Emma a trouvé dans le sac !

Trafalgar les observa, et malheureusement, c’était ce qu’il redoutait. La petite nommée Emma portait les mêmes vêtements, chaussures, en passant par le foulard, pour finir le même T-Shirt qu’Emma, et c’était de même pour l’autre petite avec la combi de son équipage, qui devait surement être Léa sa nakama.

Il n’eut pas le temps de dire un mot que la petite l’avait attrapé par la manche pour l’amener sous l’arbre où été posé l’escargophone.

-Tiens, dit la petite Léa en lui tendant l’objet qui n’arrêtait pas de sonner.

-Walter, pourquoi il sonne ? demanda l’autre fillette

-Je m’appelle Trafalgar Law, fit il avant de répondre. Allô ?

_-Trafalgar ? Pourquoi as-tu l’escargophone de Emma ?_

-Marco, ne t’en fais pas, j’arrive, elles vont bien, rassura-t-il en raccrochant, avant de dire pour lui-même, enfin j’espère.

-Dis grand-frère tu peux me porter sur tes épaules s’il te plait…

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ? S’il te plait, s’il te plait, s’il te plait, s’il te plait, s’il te plait, s’il te plait, s’il te plait, s’il te plait, s’il te plait, s’il te plait…

-Si je te porte tu te tais ?!

-Ouiiiiiiii !

Trafalgar attrapa Léa, et la mit sur ses épaules. Il ramassa toutes les affaires qui trainaient et les mit dans le sac d’Emma, puis après être allé chercher la petite qui était en train de partir dieu ne sait où en repassant, il rentra au bateau.

Quand le chirurgien arriva au bateau, il trouva Marco qui l’attendait de pied ferme. Il n’avait pas vraiment apprécié le fait que le futur supernova lui raccroche au nez. Surtout quand c’est en rapport avec un de ses nakama.

Le phénix s’apprêtait à parler quand il vit le médecin accompagné de deux enfants.

-Ce n’est pas ce que je pense, j’espère…

-Si tu penses que les deux gosses qui sont là sont Léa et Emma, malheureusement je pense que c’est le cas, répondit Trafalgar à Marco sans prêter attention à Léa qui s’était mise à gigoter sur ses épaules en râlant qu’elle n’était pas un gosse.

Il s’apprêtait à partir avec les deux enfants quand il se fit de nouveau arrêter par Marco.

-Où vas-tu comme ça ?

-Au sous-marin, leur faire un contrôle médical.

-Qui t’a dit que tu pouvais partir avec les deux gosses ? Je veux bien comprendre que Léa est ta nakama, mais en ce qui concerne Emma, ce n’est pas la même histoire.

-Si tu veux je te laisse faire, mais je ne pense pas que vous avez du matériel aussi sophistiqué que le mien, et si vous pensez aussi que mon fruit du démon est inutile, vous n’avez cas le dire.

-D’accord, mais je vais envoyer quelqu’un pour surveiller les deux petites, surtout si elles sont toujours aussi turbulentes qu’à leur habitude.

* * *

 

Après quelques difficultés que les filles lui avaient causé – comme Léa qui s’était littéralement jetée sur Bepo alors qu’elle était encore sur les épaules de Law, et Emma qui était partie rêvasser encore on ne sait ou – il arriva enfin à son bureau. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’Ace débarqua. Il vit les deux petites.

-Alors c’est vrai, elles se sont vraiment transformées en gosses.

-Je ne suis pas une gosse, sale cow-boy, réplica mini-Léa

-Alors tu as quel âge ?

-J’ai 5 ans, fit-elle en lui montrant bien avec les doigts.

-C’est ce que je disais…

-Arrêtez avec vos gamineries. Qu’est-ce que tu fais la ?

-C’est Marco qui m’envoie.

-Donc je ne pense pas pouvoir te renvoyer facilement. Ace acquiesça à ces mots. Donc autant m’aider.

Ace sourit et se rapprocha de Law avant de faire un bond à cause de son hurlement.

-ALORS VA CHERCHER EMMA QUI S’EST BARREE JE NE SAIS OU !!!

Sur ces mots, Ace partit en courant la chercher, avec en fond Léa qui était morte de rire.

Après que Law ait retrouver le calme qu’il aimait tant, il commença la visite médicale. Il prit plein de mesures, que ce soit du plus basique au plus complexe. Et rien. Rien du tout. Tout était normal, tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal pour une petite fille de 5 ans, que ce soit sa taille, son poids, sa tension. Rien qui ne sortait de l’ordinaire. Il ne lui restait que la prise de sang qui n’avait pas été faite, après il pouvait toujours la faire et comparer cette échantillon à celui qu’il avait fait quand Léa était arrivée.

Trafalgar eut à peine le temps d’étiqueter l’échantillon qu’Ace était de retour avec sur ses épaules Emma.

-On est de retour !

-Enfin…

-Quoi « enfin » ?!

-Rien, oublie…

-Mais quoi ?

-Il a dit rien Lucky Luke tu es sourd ?

-Toi, ta gueule la gosse !

-Je suis pas une gosse !

-Fermez-la !

Il se retournèrent en même temps.

-On ne t’a pas parlé !

C’était le bazar total entre les deux gosses, car oui, là c’était deux véritables gosses et le chirurgien qui était complètement désespéré. Mais contre toutes attentes, ce fut Emma qui intervint !

-STOP ! Vous avez pas entendu le psychopatate !? Moi je veux pas finir découpée !

Tout le monde regarda la petite, plus qu’étonnés. Puis Law commença la visite médicale. Tout se passa bien jusqu’à ce qu’Emma ne vit la seringue pour la prise de sang. Ce fut la panique la plus totale. Littéralement. Emma sauta du lit sans que personne ne comprenne, et quand ce fut enfin le cas, elle avait déjà disparu.

-Merde, où elle est partie ? fit Ace qui brisa le silence qui commençait à s’installer.

-Bougez-pas j’y vais, répondit Léa de façon anormalement sérieuse (note auteur Emma : OH PUTAIN LEA EN MODE SÉRIEUSE !!! / Léa : Je t’emmerde avec amour, pétasse)

Les deux hommes suivirent Léa qui semblait parfaitement quoi faire.

-Emma ! On a des popcorns ! se mit à crier Léa.

-Mais on n’a pas de pop-co… Aieuh !!! D’où tu me frappes !

-Lucky Luke ! Je te rappelle que c’est le seul moyen qu’elle viennent pour la piqure !

A ces mots, Ace, qui se remettait du fait qu’il venait de se faire frapper par une gamine de cinq ans, éclata de rire avant de dire :

-Et pour toi Léa, il faut de la Vodka ?! Aïe !

Cette fois, c’était Trafalgar qui avait frappé, car il n’avait pas vraiment envie que sa nakama se retrouve avec des problèmes de santé au cause d’un idiot. Quelle idée de donner de l’alcool a un enfant.

-Ace, au lieu de dire des bêtises, si tu allais chercher des pop-corn.

-Pourquoi moi ?!

-Car je n’en ai pas sur mon navire, et que je pense pas que ton équipage serait ravi s’ils me prenaient en train de prendre dans vos réserves.

Quand Ace revint enfin avec les popcorns, enfin ce qui en restait, car ce morfal en avait mangé. Léa lui prit des mains et partit en courant, revenant sur ses pas pour arriver devant un placard, devant lequel ils étaient passés il y a un moment déjà.

-Tu savais où elle était le début ? demanda Law pas très content de cette perte de temps.

-Non, elle n’était pas là depuis le début, c’est jusque que tu n’as pas remarqué qu’elle se déplaçait, mais de toutes façons, il fallait d’abord des popcorns pour qu’elle ne parte pas pendant la piqure.

Et ce fut sur ces mots que le petit groupe repartit dans le submersible pour la fin de la visite médicale.

Cette journée fut forte en émotion, mais il n’y avait pas que des inconvénients à cette transformation. Trafalgar avait pu découvrir une nouvelle facette de Léa, qui était moins folle et très protectrice, et il se posait de nombreuses questions, comme qui était ce fameux grand frère avec qui Léa le confondait…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pop-corn : Bon j’espère que malgré l’attente le chapitre vous aura plu. Donc laissez des reviews, et toi Guest anonyme Cam nous aussi on veut la suite de ton histoire. Sur ce je m’en vais écrire la suite.   
> Vodka : Pas trop tôt, hein !   
> Mais ne vous en faites pas, car…
> 
> Nous sommes de retour,   
> Pour vous faire des mauvaises blagues  
> Afin de manger tous les popcorns de la planète,   
> Afin de finir alcoolique sur le trottoir,   
> Afin d’écraser la marine et les connards,   
> Afin d’étendre notre connerie pas nette,   
> Popcorn,   
> Vodka,   
> Les Pinkie Power très lentes à updater,   
> Reviewez tous, ou ce sera la grève,   
> Splosh dans ta face !


End file.
